Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
The Seven Sages is the primary antagonist group of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. As the name implies, they are comprised of seven members, many of whom serve as bosses. Members Rei Ryghts *See Rei Ryghts. Abnes *See Abnes. Arfoire *See Arfoire. Croire *See Croire. Pirachu *See Pirachu. Anonydeath Anonydeath is an evil master hacker, in charge of the the Seven Sages' intelligence. Despite his gender being male, in mind he's a little girl. In other words, an okama. A person who has hidden himself in a mechanical suit, no one has seen his real face. A hedonist that does what he finds pleasing, he joined the Seven Sages just because he found it interesting. Since his combat abilities are low, he seldomly fights openly, and he operates in a way that involves working more behind the scenes. Since most of this body is a machine, even if he is badly beaten while fighting, once he has the chance of repairing himself he can still fight. Copypaste Copypaste is a new enemy introduced in Neptunia V. He is one of the Seven Sages. He carries within himself tools for illegal copying, and he's the self-proclaimed strongest power type among the Seven Sages. However, his intelligence is horrible. He likes to destroy things, he loves copying software among all other things, but since his abilities are low, he manages to copy only old ROM cartridges. Since most of this body is a machine, even if he's badly beaten while fighting, once he has the chance of repairing himself he can still fight. Mr. Badd Mr. Badd is a middle-aged man, member of the Seven Sages, acting as a villain. His name is an alias, no one knows his real name. Of all the Seven Sages (at least visually) he is the oldest, and he often takes the part of the organizer. He sees as beautiful what is generally considered ugly by the society, possessor of a peculiar aesthetic sense. Peashy (former/possessed as Yellow Heart) Peashy aka Yellow Heart is a human child turned Goddess who makes her debut appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The Seven Sages manipulated her into being the CPU of their nation, Eden. Gallery Mr Badd.png Trivia *Copypaste was destroyed and repaired two times. *Anonydeath altered Copypaste's personality after repairing him. *In the True Ending Copypaste remained as Blanc's tea-serving robot. *Anonydeath is the final member of the Seven Sages to be revealed. *Anonydeath has his own lab in Lastation. *Anonydeath is Peashy's foster father, while Rei is her foster mother. *Mr. Badd is the first non-silhouetted human male character. *Mr. Badd's wife passed away when he was a young man. *Mr. Badd remained with the rest of the Seven Sages in the normal ending. *In the true ending Anonydeath managed to turn Mr. Badd's "daughters" back to their human forms. *Mr. Badd's mech suit bears resemblance to Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Redeemed Category:Organizations Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains